Occasionally Red, Mostly White
by reImage
Summary: You may have thought that their relationship was a strictly pure one, but lets not deny that they are two healthy teens with healthy teen needs. Based on canon events and timeline, may slightly diverge, a story of what they do when no one is looking.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1** : **An escapade in the snowy Lyrias night**

 **My first M rated fic. It is** **pretty heavy so read only if you can handle. I would make this a collection of short stories though, not all of them heavy like this. Enjoy and leave a review if you liked it, and a review if you didn't. I'll read only the compliments anyway, though constructive criticism is also greatly** **welcome.**

 **-reImage**

* * *

"Ahh...Zen...wait!"

Her barely audible words where escaped her lips almost incomprehensibly. How could it, she reasons, after all she was in a very compromising position.

"You could just tell me to stop you know"

Purring into her ear, his breath sent waves of pleasure down her spine, increasingly elevating her already elevated ecstasy. She was in heat. A blistering, almost unbearable heat, seemingly scarring her normally cool and snow white skin skin, burning red from her face down to her bare breasts. Her Prince nibbles softly on her ear sending her into a euphoria of pleasure. Feeling a small, increasingly tightening knot forming in her abdomen, waiting to slowly pull itself - and her entire being - undone.

Shirayuki struggles with what little cognitive reasoning she has, trying to remember how it all started. The two of them, although still inexperienced, were not exactly new to this. Yet why does she feel like she was going to explode? Explode bigger and louder and harder than ever before. Why was she -

"Ahhh...Ze... _Haaa..._ Z-Zen..."

* * *

Lyrias was as snowy as usual, the morning sun coating the cold white ground a soft and pristine gold. A figure walks swiftly in the morning light, recognised as one of the court pharmacist duo. 'Another day another patient.' the court pharmacist thinks to herself as she briskly walks to her station.

"Ah Shirayuki," A young boy with dark hair and a soft voice calls out to her. Known as the younger of the two court pharmacist and recognised for his genius at a very young age, he also held a reputation of having a rather apathetic and emotionless countenance, rarely showing any sort of reaction much to the chagrin of his close circle of friends. Calling out to his student and his closest friend in the morning, he holds up a letter for her to see.

"It seems that Prince Zen will be coming over here for inspection next week."

"Is that so?"

The excited voice belonging to a certain Snow White with the Red Hair, rung like bells in the wind. Although arguably one of the most talented and a respected herbalists alongside her mentor and superior Ryuu, word of her beauty and of her strong willed stubbornness, as well as rumours on her connections to the Princes of Clarines, have been circulating around though the person in question herself seemed largely unaware thanks to a diligent and aloof Knight to the Second Prince of Clarines.

"Indeed, Obi apparently got a letter from him this morning, he is out making preparations at the gate with the soldiers."

It has been over half a year since Shirayuki had been posted to Lyrias and two months since the Prince's last visit. Although technically a couple, Zen had wanted to keep their courtship a secret. Largely because of the difference in their statuses, though the title Prince Raj had bestowed upon her has helped considerably, it was still a potential scandal should word get out. Secretly though, Shirayuki suspects that it was also because he wanted her to enjoy her freedom a little longer, announcing their courtship would make her bound by the strict rules of royalty. That meant Shirayuki would have to give up her title as court pharmacist and instead learn the ways of politics, something both Zen and her wanted to put off as long as possible.

As the days rolled by, Shirayuki and Ryuu continued on with their research and practice, with the occasional visit by Yuzuri and the others. While her demeanour was calm and cheerful as usual, Shirayuki finds her heart fluttering with patient anticipation as the end of the arduous week crept closer and closer.

Finally as the day arrives, Obi comes to fetch her on his horse, swiftly bouncing his way nimbly through the halls to her station. He finds her engrossed in her work still, finishing up medical reports and making her medicine. Although she was to be meeting Zen and the others, her duty as a pharmacist was her top priority. Tending to some careless soldiers injured during training, her heart feels tighter and tighter, eager to meet her lover. With no time to switch to more formal dressing, she opts to go with her pharmacist coat and a casual one piece dress. She was sure Zen would't mind much.

"Isn't that great Mistress? Master says that he would like us to greet him at the border."

"Indeed, I wonder how Mitsuhide and Kiki are? It has been a while since we last saw them."

Riding behind him, Shirayuki was visibly in high spirits while her 'protector' was in his default happy-go-lucky state.

"I bet they are just as tired if not more than Master. I hear that it has been hectic since the new King took over."

"Zen told me about it too."

Cheerfully continuing their conversation as they rode towards Lyrias' borders, it didn't escape his eyes though. Obi saw a glint of excitement in his Mistress' eyes, almost unnoticeable but present, a glint reserved only for his Master. She looked more radiant than ever. Perhaps this is what they mean when they say a maiden looks her best when she is to meet her lover?

A little peeved that it wasn't him that was able to make her look like that, he sighs and resigns himself. After all, he swore to support both his Master and Mistress. His feelings may be different for the both of them, but his loyalty to them was pure and undivided, he will not let himself get involved under any circumstances. It would be an unforgivable betrayal in his own eyes, something he was sure he would be unable to live with.

* * *

After meeting up the Second Prince, they brought him to the gates and around for the inspection. The Prince himself though seemed a little impatient, though hardly noticeable, was evident amongst the few closest to him. The way his pace was slightly faster than normal, consciously trying to make himself seem normal even though his presence naturally gravitated towards her person. Months had separated them and they were both very anxious to finally get some alone time together.

Mitsuhide and Kiki were called on to look over the soldiers training, taking Obi along with them and leaving the two of them to take care of the more political matters. The gate officials seemed to drone on and on, increasingly agitating the two. How it bothered them how much could be said over something so simple as the timing for the soldiers daily meals. While they were initially suspicious of Shirayuki's closeness with the Prince, having heard of the rumours of a certain red haired female, he dismissed them claiming that her presence was needed. Not wanting to argue any further, the officials continued on with their reports though they sent her curious glances every so often.

It seemed like an eternity, but eventually the inspection was done and they were freed from their duties. Mistuhide, Kiki and Obi were sent away first to gather their luggage, though it was fairly evident that the two wanted some time together.

"Shirayuki," Zen whispered in a deserted corridor, clapsing firmly her delicate hand, "I missed you."

Closing the distance between them, Shirayuki wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you too."

Giving him a soft peck on the lips, she looks at him in the eyes. Sunset was upon them and the last golden rays were slowly fading. Giving her a longer and deeper kiss, he motions for them to walk towards the rest of the group.

Smiling they decided to continue holding hands before meeting up with the rest. Although their blushes could easily have been mistaken as the glow from the setting sun, their shy gazes at each other were hardly concealed. Shirayuki walking with her head down slightly turned away, the Prince staring up towards the ceiling. Every so often, their gazes would meet and they would turn away quickly.

"S-So how is things down here in Lyrias?"

"O-Oh..." Slightly jumping at the sudden break of silence, "I-It's going very well. Rye and I have been making great progress in our research."

Going through the intimate details of they current project which involved some multi purpose medicine, he smiles as he listens to her talk on and on. Her voice ringing like clear soft bells in his ears.

Slowly strolling through the halls, they catch up on many different things. Current events and festivities, funny incidents and even some silly discussion on how a book should be bound together.

* * *

"Ze-en..." Clearly angry at taking his time, the first aide of the Second Prince Mitsuhide began lecturing him about the shortcomings of tardiness.

"I get it already! Stop harping about it." was his irritable and quick reply.

Deciding to order some dinner, they entered a small eatery. Obviously Obi had to take the spiciest dish on the menu and as an apparent prank, switched it with Zen's.

"...Damn...Water...Wa- _cough_ -ter..."

Suffice to say Obi was heavily reprimanded by the Prince and his aides. The apple red head simply giggling at their antics.

Downing bottles of alcohol, Obi makes passes at Kiki and occasionally Shirayuki, earning death glares from both Mitsuhide and Zen as well as Kiki herself, enough to send shivers down the poor drunk Obi. Finishing of their well dinners, they head of to the baths. Yet again Mitsuhide stands guard while the rest enjoy the warm waters. Well, at least he will get to see a freshly showered Kiki.

Waiting for Mitsuhide to finish his bath, the groups antics continue on. Obi tries to get Shirayuki to drink a cup of alcohol. Struggling to swallow the burning liquid, her head starts to spin as Zen and Kiki gives Obi a smack for mixing in extra strong alcohol in her cup.

Mistuhide walks into the bunch and their frankly silly antics. Shirayuki passed out on the floor while Zen tries to wake her up. Kiki sitting on top of Obi while she strangles him. Much to Mitsuhide's horror, as his eyes were still blurry from the bath, looked at what seemed like a Kiki seducing a defenceless Obi.

"What the heck is going on here?!"

* * *

After a night of their antics and usual banter, everyone had already left to rest. Shirayuki however, was still in the Prince's room to 'catch up' as he said. While they did intend to, slowly their longing taking over and with no restrictions holding them back, they nuzzled close, holding her hand as he invites her for a dance together in the moonlight. Having had a few glasses of alcohol prior, the two are a little more giggly the usual.

"I missed you Zen"

"As have I Shirayuki."

"I've been practising my dancing," she giggles "how is it"

"You're beautiful either way, no matter what you do." he replies softly

A small but passionate kiss joins them together, slowly going deeper and deeper. Opening her mouth slightly, his tongue slips in, tasting her, sending shivers through her small body. Pulling her closer, he nibbles her neck, feeling her shudder at his soft touch. They face each other again taking in everything they see before coming together again. This time he lets her take control, though still shy, confidence exudes her every fibre of being as she slips her tongue in, slowly exploring everything he other had to offer.

Abandoning their slow dance, Zen lowers her onto his bed and sits beside her, making her gasp at the sudden change in position.

"Zen, these months have been tough without you..." she whispers into his ear as he traces her neck with his tongue, her blush faintly creeping down her neck.

"I know. I had to fight the urge to visit you more then a few times too." he replies smirking, her kiss the only reply.

"I hear you have taken an interest into the Olin Maris flower recently?" He whispers as his hands move behind her back and finally rests on her waist.

"Yes I have," she says, softly pecking his lips, his face red from her heat. "I would like to see this place glow one day."

"Maybe I'll be there holding you as we watch them shine."

"I hope so."

Silence engulfs them as they explore each others body, their faces red with shy embarrassment. Shirayuki's tangles her fingers into his hair, her right hand on his back pulling him closer. Zen's hands traces her body as they kiss, moving down between her chest and onto her belly and onto her hips, travelling further to rub the her thighs causing her to softly mewl, her body slightly shaking. Pulling her up, he set them down on the edge of the bed with her sitting on his lap facing him. Shirayuki, surprisingly the more aggressive of the two kisses his shoulder before biting down slowly. His moan nearly setting her off into a frenzy. In retaliation, he grabs one of her breasts and rubs her nipple with his thumb, causing her to arch her back.

"Zen...my...shi- _ahh_ -shirt...un...button..." She so badly wanted to touch him with her bare skin. Complying, he unbuttons the top half of her thick uniform with his right hand. Fondling one of her breasts as he unbuttons the rest. Without even taking her clothes off, she pushes him onto her, her half-lidded eyes starring off as his mouth engulfed the other breast. She could feel his tongue swirling around her puckered nipple, sending waves of ecstasy coursing through with every circle he traced. Arching her back further as he presses the small of her back, Zen sends his princess into heat.

"Ahh...Zen...wait!"

Her barely audible words where escaped her lips almost incomprehensibly. How could it she reasons, after all she was in a very compromising position.

"You could just tell me to stop you know"

Purring into her ear, his breath sent waves of pleasure down her spine, increasingly elevating her already elevated ecstasy. She was in heat. A blistering, almost unbearable heat, seemingly scarring her normally cool and snow white skin skin red, from her face down to her bare breasts. Her Prince nibbles softly on her ear sending her into a euphoria of pleasure. Feeling a small, increasingly tightening knot forming in her abdomen, waiting to slowly pull itself - and her entire being - undone.

Shirayuki struggles with what little cognitive reasoning she has, trying to remember how it all started. The two of them, although still inexperienced, were not exactly new to this. Yet why does she feel like she was going to explode? Explode bigger and louder and harder than ever before. Why was she -

"Ahhh...Ze... _Haaa..._ Z-Zen..."

This was different, a different thing altogether. Vastly different from their other experiences.

He was no longer nibbling her ear, now taking a handful of her supple breast in his left hand and a mouthful with the other, his warmth stirring her core stronger than ever before. His actions caused her body to jerk slightly with every sudden pulse of ecstasy running through her as she tightens her grip on his body. Mouth open, she finds herself struggling to breathe, gasping for air as she throws her head back from his pleasurable warmth encompassing her. While she sits on his lap, she leans ever slightly backwards to allow his smooth tongue easier access to her bare chest. His right hand now stroking the back of her thigh that was wrapped around hm.

Jerking with every pleasure-filled pulsation, she straddles his crotch with increasing pressure as she comes close. Her sharp gasps as she finally releases was the only thing he focuses on. No scream nor moan came from her mouth, her breathing irregular and shallow as she tries to shakily force air into her lungs, the orgasm so strong she could barely breathe at all. He liked the way she sounds, having heard it many times before. He still finds it as beautiful as when he first heard it.

Finally able to breathe properly, she lets out a soft moan, incomprehensibly whispering his name into the air.

"I want you." she finally manages to say.

"Are you sure Shirayuki?" he answers this time concerned. It was no trouble seeing how badly he wanted her too, she could see it in his blue sapphire eyes, the desire, lust and passion all waiting to burst.

"Yes." she breathes, "Now."

Zen and even Shirayuki had times when they initiated something like this in the heat of the moment, but they would always convince each other to hold it off regardless of how hot and heavy they currently were. It simply did not feel right. Shirayuki herself, had long desired giving herself up, but always felt that she wasn't ready for such a thing as sex, even if it was with Zen. She knows he feels the same way too.

Now was different, there was something special. They could feel it.

"Are you sure it would not be a mistake?" he says gravely. His actions clearly going against his words as Shirayuki moans with every kiss he plants on her bare and warm chest.

"The consequences may be-" he continues but she shushes him with a finger placed gently on his lips. Repositioning herself properly above him, she sits on his lap with her legs wrapped around him.

"Do you want me?" she asks even though she knows the answer. She could literally feel him growing underneath her core.

"Yes I do Shirayuki."

She buries his head into her chest as she sniffs his soft hair. Moving her hips subtly but noticeably on his crotch, she feels him growing larger and larger. He pulls of her underwear from under her skirt, not even bothering to properly undress, her skirt was short enough for his purposes. Growling, she tries to unbutton his shirt, fumbling at the buttons, his touch was very distracting.

He slides his left hand under her unbuttoned shirt leaving it to its work, while his right hand traces her frame from her hips upwards to her back. As she tries to unbutton his jacket with limited success, he presses firmly on the small of her back, watching her as her body loosens and relaxes, letting go of his shirt. Her mind was almost blank and it took all her concentration to lift her hands and continue unbuttoning his jacket. Just as she thought she was fine, Zen slides his hands up the side of her body. This motion tickles her and Zen was well aware of it. This tingling sensation flowed through her body sending her mind back into disarray.

"Zen," she whines, "I can't...focus..."

"I know."

His whispered reply a confirmation of her suspicions, Zen was undoubtedly teasing her, and enjoying it too. Not wanting to lose, she tries her best to finish unbuttoning his jacket. Zen though had different ideas. Holding her neck with his left, he proceeds to softly bite on her sensitive nipples gently nibbling. His right hand sliding below her back towards her buttocks, playing with the areas surrounding her most sensitive and sacred spot through the fabric. Growling in frustration, she attempts to get the final button undone as her vision starts to swirl. Not allowing her to gain the upper hand, Zen slides his hand behind her buttocks, her skirt already flipped from sitting on his lap. Poking at her entrances which were already exuding copious amounts of fluids, Shirayuki's fumbling hand slows as she draws in a sharp intake of breath.

Stubbornly persisting in her attempts, Shirayuki resumes her near impossible task to unbutton his jacket as her shaking body threatens to buckle. With trembling hands, she could barely grab onto his shirt when he pushes two fingers into her. It slips inside easily thanks to her fluids, but this sudden action sent strong waves of pleasure coursing through her body as she comes again. Her hands that were holding onto his jacket quickly fly behind his head, grabbing a fistful of his hair and his collar as she presses herself onto him. Her hands moving so fast, it pops the final button straight off his jacket. As she comes, he feels her pulsating around his fingers. The pulsations felt stronger than before, moving her entire body with it, mostly her hips. The jerking motion of her hips causes Zens fingers to repeatedly move in and out of her, increasing the intensity and duration of her pulsations as she orgasms. As she comes, he looks at her straight in the eyes, half-lidded and filled absolutely with pleasure, more than all their past experiences. Her mouth slightly agape, showed hints of a smile as saliva slowly drooled out.

Zen tries to pull his fingers out, but the movement was too much for Shirayuki. Forcing herself down on his fingers, she traps them deep inside her core as she shakily holds on to his shoulders.

"Not yet," she whimpers, tears forming at her eyes, "I'm still...sensitive..."

"I'm sorry Shirayuki," he whispers kissing away her tears, trying to limit his fingers movements. Even so, he would curl his fingers slightly ever so often, just to see her beautiful reactions. He could feel her pulsating again inside, although slower and less intense than before. They sit like that for a few minutes before Shirayuki slowly pulls her body of him, his fingers slides out smoothly and slowly, carefully so as to not cause her discomfort for even now, this slow draw of his fingers causes her walls to tighten on him. Soon, he manages to pull himself free, much to their - mostly her - relief.

"It isn't fair Zen." she whimpers "Why am I the only one embarrassing myself?"

"Sorry dear, that's just how I play." he smirks back. Though they didn't actually go the full length, he still had a fun time. He closes his eyes just as Shirayuki pushes him down.

"Its not fair Zen, I won't have it." Her voice stronger though still shaky, he sees a small fire in her eyes. Revenge will be sweet.

* * *

She was in control, Zen could only follow through with her motions. As she pushes him down onto the bed, she crouches over him, lowering her head to kiss him. Their kiss was deep and passionate, their tongues rubbing together as they explore each others mouths, hers tasting like a sweet honey apple. How he managed to survive these past months without her was beyond his comprehension. She moves her hand over his muscular frame, reminding him of her presence. Her other hand moves downwards to his pants. He inhales sharply and moans into their kiss as she touches his manhood. Her hands, steadier than before now skilfully opens his pants, without any fabric between them, he was all hers.

Sex was no longer in her mind, all she thought of was how to get her revenge for all the teasing he did to her earlier. Lowering herself, she kisses his chest, then abdomen, the tip of his hard member rubbing softly between her soft breast. She moves down a little above his pelvis, straying downwards only by a few centimetres resulting in his already hard member to stiffen further, she could feel it pressing hard on her neck and below her chin.

"Shira-Shi..." He was losing it. Theirs eyes met for a fraction of a second and he could see a small mischievous smile tugging on the sides of her lips. Going further down, she nuzzles his member with her nose for a few seconds, finally pressing her lips on his firm head. Clasping it gently with her hand, she kisses the tip of him gently. Although she has done it to him before, they were so few and far between that she was effectively still inexperienced.

Relying only on small talk from the local towns girls, and lessons from the drunken Chief Herbalist Garrack, she presses her lips more firmly on his tip, kissing it before parting her lips slightly. A low moan was a confirmation of the effect the Chief told her about. Stroking him slowly with her hand he looks up into his eyes. His usually clear face was scrunched up, expressing what seemed to be restraint. His usually calm eyes were begging, pleading with her almost. Smiling, she closes down on him, just the tip though as she continues to stroke him a little rougher.

Her warmth was immediately transmitted throughout his body. Holding his breath, he restrains himself from releasing to quickly. When she pushes him into her though, it took almost godly restraint to not simply spill himself into her mouth there and then, after all he had a reputation to maintain as a man. It won't do to finish to quickly and Shirayuki would likely not let him go even if he did finish now. Zen could feel her swirling her tongue around, mimicking his very movements from earlier. He could already feel his body giving in.

"Ahh...To much...Shirayuki..."

Taking off her lips, relief and disappointment washed over him.

"What's wrong _Prince_ Zen?" she purrs playfully, emphasising the 'Prince'. "Is this too much for you?"

The smirk on her face was a challenge. If that was how she wanted it then so be it. Placing his hand on her head, he slowly pushes her towards his shaft. Obliging, she takes him in once more, this time she goes further in. Her lips enclosing him around as she pushes downwards slowly. Her wet tongue sliding on the back of his penis. His head was thrown back at the sudden wetness of her tongue, ecstasy washing through him.

"Ahhh...Yes..."

As she continued pleasuring him, the feeling of heat once again stung her, stirring her core ever so stronger, she tries to touch herself to relieve herself of this painful knot forming deep within her. Finding it too difficult and uncomfortable, she gives a short yelp as Zen lifts her and turns her around.

"This way we can take care of each other." He says simply, his face flushed as red as Shirayuki's.

He strokes her entrance and plays with her lips, eliciting a moan from her as she services his manhood. The vibration from her throat intensifying the pleasure flowing through him like a static shock. Zen parts her lips with his fingers, sliding his tongue down the entrance of her warm soft core. The walls of her vagina pulsating softly every so often as he strokes her, drinking her juices flowing from her core. He takes her sensitive button and plays with it, eliciting a growl from his dear princess, slipping his fingers slightly within her as he spreads her walls to gaze deeply into her. Sliding his middle finger in, he plays with her canal, firmly rubbing her sensitive spots. Shirayuki orgasms slightly, her walls visibly pulsating and her abdomen shuddering with pleasure as she softly whimpers before regaining control of her self. Determined not to lose, she increases the pressure and tempo of her strokes, forcing him to moan in pleasure. She could taste the precum flowing out of him.

His ragged warm breath flowing inside her, her warm saliva covering him. They continued their passionate exchange as the pressure within them increased. The knot in her core tightening her, suffocating her, making her crave the release that was promised to her. The increasingly painful pressure in him, gathering all in one spot, waiting to burst out with or without his consent.

Each of them were so absorbed in their battle, the moans they made got louder and louder, unaware that their voices might have been overheard from others beyond the chamber doors. Such matters were inconsequential to them as both of them were very close. Shirayuki, desperate not to lose shoves him deeper and deeper into her mouth. Although slightly uncomfortable, she got used to it very quickly and even enjoyed the soft thuds as his rod pushes against the back of her throat, it seemed to make Zen react the most.

His breath was getting more and more desperate and ragged, as was hers, neither willing to admit defeat. Shirayuki realised that she would be unable to win on mere control alone. Already her body was giving in. She could feel her vaginal walls slowly tightening, pulsating every now and then. It would only be a matter of time before she broke. Increasing her speed, she could also feel Zen pushing himself against her, his muscles in his member noticeably tighter. A few more seconds, a few more. Stroking and cropping his cool testes as she bobs her head up and down continuously shoving him inside her, desperate for release and desperate to make him release.

Her frustrated growl escapes her throat as she feels herself entering climax, spasming a few times before regaining control. She works faster and harder as they finally came. She pushes her vagina onto Zen's face while he pushes his penis deeper into her throat. As she spasmed, she could feel his hands spreading her walls and his tongue savouring every wave of her orgasm. Her pulsations so strong, her entire body jerking strongly with every spasm that coursed through her, her jerks making Zen's tongue slide slightly in and out of her.

Zen could feel his tip using against the smooth tissue at the back of her throat as he shoots his sperm in strong waves down her throat, feeling her swallow intensified his pleasure a hundred fold. With every wave, he jerks his hips forward slightly into her her, pressing his tip deeper in as he spilled inside with every forward jerk. Shirayuki on the other hand, could feel a warm sticky fluid entering her throat with every warm throb of his rock hard penis, not wanting to spill, she swallows as much as she possibly can. A little drips down despite her efforts and she could taste something sweet with a slight hint of bitterness.

They orgasm long and hard, eventually slowing down though not entirely finished, their bodies moving in sync as they jerk to the slowing waves of their climax. Nearing the end, Shirayuki slowly releases him from the depths of her throat, drinking in whatever she may missed, a thin line of saliva still connecting her to him as she gasps for much needed air.

Pulling herself upright from their position, Shirayuki sits herself on his abdomen before lying backwards, falling onto him. Holding his arms around her waist, they rest themselves as fatigue washes over them, the high from their orgasm slowly fading away.

* * *

The two snuggled together, having calmed down from their, arguably hottest escapade. Blushing slightly, they looked at each other as they kissed. She giggles softly and he raises a questioning brow.

"In the end, you never did fully take me." she says.

"Well..." he begins, stirring under their covers a little, "If the little miss complains, I would be most happy to oblige."

His hands lift her ruined and torn uniform skirt up her thigh, rolling atop her, he rubs his own manhood against her, slightly parting the lips of her vagina. Looking to her for permission to take her womanhood, he waits for Shirayuki to make her decision.

"Lets leave that for another day." She smiles. She admits though, him being close to taking her sent thrills throughout her body, especially since he was practically rubbing his penis on to her, threatening to penetrate her moist vagina and claiming her body as his own. It would be best to leave it she thinks, the events of today already proving they weren't as ready as they thought they would be. She knows he agrees by looking into his eyes. Yes, the will save it for another day.

"Although, I wouldn't mind a round two..." She suggests coyly. The night was still young after all.

Zen sneaks Shirayuki out before daybreak, escorting her back to the pharmacist dormitory, dodging the wall guards and prying eyes while occasionally carrying her much to her delight. Dishevelled and in torn and soiled clothing, the couple giggle silently, blushing as they held hands running through the halls of the city, laughing quietly in the night.

* * *

 **As you may have guessed, this is primarily during the two year** **separation though there may be a few flashbacks. If you made it this far, then you have conquered this hot and steamy first chapter. I had much trouble writing this, it was _really_ hard. I hope you have enjoyed my first chapter (?) of this M rated fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter three : Lost in a sea of white**

 **Now you may think that I messed up the order. Nope, I'm just experimenting with this style of writing, hinting at how it all began whilst only showing you the aftermath. This chapter is veeeeery long and it's also very very heavy towards the end, I tried making each paragraph cater to different groups of people.**

 **Once I post chapter two, you can comment on whether you like this chapter distribution style and I'll change this chapter from 3 to 2. As an apology for the long absence, I present this equally long chapter to you, the readers. Review if you liked and review if you didn't (comments like "I hate it go kys" are not reviews, but I accept ego feeding compliments like "you're awesome"),**

 **-reImage**

* * *

Perhaps it was a bad idea to come out here during the winter.

"Most of the firewood is wet from the snow. I don't think we have enough to last the night."

"Then what should we do Zen?"

"I don't know. But all I know is that we need to keep warm if we want to survive till morning."

Setting himself down beside me, he blows out a fog of wisp from his breath. What should have been a simple inspection of the surrounding area became a desperate survival race against time.

Sitting back to back awkwardly , we stayed silent for a while, observing from our rocky entrance the orange sky turning purple and finally devoid of all colour. All we had for light was a sliver of silver from the new moon, and dim twinkle of stars, and the dying sparks from the campfire.

It was time to break the ice. I opened my mouth and spoke.

* * *

It has been several weeks since the incident and we have barely talked to each other, preferring to leave it unspoken. Of course to say we have not spoken a word directly to each other would be a lie, but whatever words we've managed to exchanged when we were alone together were stiff with awkwardness and coldness.

Even across the table with our friends too we hardly speak, but at the very least it is with a tone slightly more warmer and informal, a little more towards the norm.

It was still very awkward.

Naturally our friends noticed almost immediately, but as a sign of respect towards me and Prince Zen, they have refrained from interfering directly with our troubling relationship. Although they have more than once hinted that we should just get it over with already.

I would love to. I really would. Even now I think that maybe blowing up at him was a bit too much considering it was partly my fault. But reality is cruel and words can't ever be taken back, leaving us pretty much in this sorry state of affairs. And being _Ze_ -Prince Zen, he would dutifully heed my words and keep a healthy distance from me.

And so concludes this sad story.

* * *

"Shirayuki, I want you to follow Prince Zen up to the north."

A sudden order from the Chief Herbalist one fine chilly morning.

"Wah-"

"You are to accompany him on his inspection trip and observe the soldiers at Laxd."

"Bu-"

"No buts Shirayuki."

Smiling brightly, Chief Garrack chugs down on her bottle of alcohol.

"Besides the soldiers have requested you see them again. Especially this guy named Shuka I think."

"Okay..."

" And this is also a good time for you to settle your issues with the Prince."

Purposefully ignoring her remark, we make plans for the trip tomorrow. A three day trip up and a two day inspection. It was already winter and the air is cold. It will get colder still up north.

* * *

"Shall we head off mistress!"

Obi was bouncing around as usual though he seems unusually more cheery as of late.

"Ahaha you're always so energetic."

I smile, I liked talking with my friends. Especially my appointed guard and messenger to Prince Zen. A cool breeze blew past, sending my hair into a state of disarray. The golden rays of the sun could barely be seen over the horizon.

"We should get in quick mistress. Else you'll catch a cold."

"If I do come warm me up Obi!"

"Eh mistress!"

"What's wrong?"

In response to his sudden outburst, I stared at his slightly surprised face.

"...Nothing mistress. Just thought I saw something cool haha."

Truly an energetic guy that Obi.

Naturally as it would be awful for the Prince to fall ill, he was to be driven, begrudgingly, by carriage. As his attending pharmacist, I too will have to sit with him as we make our way north.

He takes my hand as I board the carriage, looking rather stiff as he did so. A gentlemanly act that I would have been overjoyed with. But we were in the middle of a fight I guess so it was rather awkward.

Rocking along the road as we ride down the winding path, the sun finally rose in all its glory, basking the beautiful land of Clarines in warmth. For a moment I too forgot all my troubles as I breathed in the morning air. Laying back I looked towards the Prince.

"..."

"..."

We were staring at one another. Or rather he was staring at me as I happened to turn around and caught him. Turning red he snaps his head the other way.

"Just stretching..."

I could feel my face heat up. We were staring.

"I see..."

"You're coming too Shirayuki?"

"You didn't know Prince Zen?"

"I was only informed this morning."

Just looking out our respective windows. Nothing to see here. No blushing couple awkwardly sneaking glances at each other hesitantly here. Nope.

I can't deny though I still like him. But after all I did, I just can say I'm sorry. I wonder how long this would last...

* * *

We stop by a town late in the afternoon to have lunch and to find lodgings for the night. Prince Zen holds his hand out to me as I exit the cart again.

"Pheww that was a long trip eh Zen?"

Mitsuhide came inspecting the tired looking Prince and pharmacist.

"Sure was...arghhh."

Doing a few stretches, the Prince replies.

"We could get there faster if we just left the carriage though."

"His Highness Izana's orders Zen. We have no choice."

The lovely blonde swordswoman approached gracefully. Behind her was a bouncing wild looking Obi.

The town cafe was as busy as a flea market, traders from the north and south meet in this town to exchange goods and listen in on the latest gossip. Women were chatting in groups and dancing with men. Knights drank pint after pint. The men flirting with whomever caught their eye. Instinctively I pull down on my head scarf. Safe as this city may be, it is always good to be cautious.

"Spicy tomatoes, spicy beef chops, spicy soup, spicy chicken with extra spicy sauce, and ultra spicy fish fillet?"

A chirpy waitress with lovely brown braided hair cheerfully laid the numerous dishes she easily held on both hands. I remember my grandmother used to do that too. A chuckle escapes me as I remember being scolded for breaking a number of plates practicing.

"That's me!"

Obi begins gulping down his food, earning disapproving gazes from Kiki and Mitsuhide.

"Haha that's quite a spread there Obi."

"You wanf fome mafter?"

Offering the Prince an ominously red and steaming chicken drumstick in his hand.

"Erm no thanks Obi."

"It's good."

Leaning in closer, Obi prepares to shove it into his mouth.

"I said no need...help..."

Struggling, the Prince tries to resists the big piece of meat, their silly antics sending us into laughter.

* * *

As soon as dinner was over, we headed back to our rooms. I would share a room with Kiki and the boys will take another. Preparing to go to the baths, we stopped to find that it was a mixed bath.

"Ahh today we have a mixed bath. We need to clean the baths every now and then but as we do not have enough manpower, we can't do this at night. My husband probably will have a word back tomorrow fufufufu."

The landlady was so kind to give us an explanation at the counter. However it did little to ease my worries. Indeed the baths were filled with men and women, but to my surprise the bath was designed in such a way that allowed the males and females to naturally segregate themselves, but there was only so much decency you could afford yourself in a bath.

I could feel their eyes ogling at me as I poured the water on my body. Watching as I rinse my hair and body.

"Are you alright Shirayuki?"

I was shivering slightly. Not from cold but from fear. Or rather paranoia. I've had bad experiences with men throughout my life and unconsciously it must been obvious to Kiki."

Nodding I cover myself and exit the bath. I'll return later.

Sighing, I could only lie in my bed as I covered myself with as many layers as possible. Enough, I needed fresh air.

* * *

The last rays of light had already gone, in a few days time, the new moon would rise and glow. For now, darkness pervades the sky. Dinner had been over a while back and now we took turns showering.

As it was expected that the Prince should be guarded at all times even when showering, that meant either Obi or Mitsuhide were going last. Most probably Mitsuhide.

"Mistress, whatcha doing out in the cold night?"

Jumping down from the roof, Obi landed beside me. Hair still wet from showering.

"Ahh Obi. Just needed some fresh air."

"Miss Kiki told me what happened."

I see. He must have been worried when I wasn't in my room.

"Sorry Obi."

"Hmm for what mistress?"

"For making all of you worry."

"Ahaha no need to be sorry. It's my job to be worried. But you don't seem to mean disappearing from you room suddenly right?"

Sharp as always.

"Yes. I'm worried Obi."

"Go on mistress."

His voice soft and gentle, waiting for me to proceed at my leisure.

"Perhaps I was too harsh. On Zen I mean." My voice trembled either from the emotions hidden inside or the cold, "I know it wasn't his fault yet I lashed out at him. I just..."

"If you're that worried about it then you should just apologize right?"

"Maybe. But given the circumstances at the time. It's difficult to do so."

"Hahaha", chuckling away, he hops in front of me and turns around. "It can't be more difficult than leaving your homeland to venture out on your own right?"

...I have never considered that.

"Trouble seems to be following you everywhere mistress, as a guard it is quite the hassle. But at the same time, you have overcome all these obstacles largely with your own power and will." Spinning on his heels he jumps and climbs a building before turning back to look at me from the rooftop. "Compared to that, apologizing is a piece of cake. Right mistress?"

With that he jumps off into the shadows, protecting my back from the unseen darkness. I smile, softly. Burying my face into my scarf, I genuinely smiled for the first time in a while. Obi was right, it is probably one of the easiest obstacle I have faced. A realization of epiphany suddenly released me from my shackles and I felt light.

I continue walking, revelling in this new sense of elation. All I had to do was apologize. A simple and the best solution.

* * *

It was late and the bath was empty. Setting myself onto the stool, I washed my hair and scrubbed my back. Soaking into the warm spring water bath eased the tension in my calf. In the end I walked the entire town for two hours.

"Fuwaaaahhh..."

I sighed as I made myself comfortable in the water. Fatigue slowly seeping into me when I was jolted by the sound of the bath doors.

"..."

"..."

Standing with nothing but a towel to cover himself with, stood Prince Zen.

"I'll come back later."

As he proceeded to hurry out the door, I raised my hand.

"Wait Zen, it's alright." I tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, "come have a bath with me."

My voice was undeniably shaky. But seeing my eyes, he relented. I watched as he slowly rinsed himself. Observing in the corner of my eyes the way his muscles flexed and pull his muscular strong body. It was enthralling but embarrassing.

Finally he lowered himself into the water, he was still far away.

"Didn't you bathe just now Shirayuki?"

"I did but it was a short one. I couldn't relax."

"I heard from Mitsuhide."

"Did Obi tell him?"

"No no. Obi heard from Mitsuhide who heard it from Kiki when they were in the baths together."

Obi was placed on guard duty this time, he said.

"I figured you would be bathing so I did not go just now. So I had Mitsuhide go first this time."

But he ended up in the baths with me anyway. Ironic.

The candlelight from the lanterns softly illuminated the bath, the sound of flowing water and steam mixed in the cold air.

"I'm sorry about what happened."

It wasn't me who apologized. I should have but it wasn't.

"I got too caught up, and it just..."

"I understand Zen."

He is a healthy boy and I too am a healthy girl. We are a couple so it shouldn't be a matter of surprise that something like that would happen eventually.

"But you're still angry?"

"..."

It was confusing what I felt right now. A mixture of elation and fury. A seasoning of guilt and layered with embarrassment, garnished all with a blush on my cheek. A perfect lasagna of complicated emotions.

"I don't know Zen. I don't know what I'm feeling. My heart yearns to be with you but also tries to close itself off."

Closing my eyes, I sighed.

"I need more time Zen."

Getting up, I prepare to leave the bath.

"..."

He said something softly. I'm not sure if I heard him right but...

"What was that?"

"Nothing..."

"...ok."

Walking back, I slumped onto my could bed, shivering from the cold as I crept under the layers. Kiki was already asleep. I met Mitsuhide who was standing guard outside the baths. He greeted me with a gentle nod. Closing my eyes as sleep took over, I recall his words before falling unconscious.

I can wait forever for you

* * *

Two days pass without event and we have arrived at Laxd. I have finally returned to calling Zen by his name rather than by title, but things have still not cleared fully between us. For one I forgot to apologise. How could I forget? So much for your my epiphany and resolve.

" Are you alright Shirayuki?"

"Yes. I'm just having a mental breakdown right now."

Kiki now looks even more concerned.

"Ahh I mean that I'm just trying to sort some personal issues in my head."

"I see. If you ever need to talk about it, I'm here."

"Thanks but it is something I have to do on my own."

Smiling, Kiki puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Mitsuhide once told me, that I could rely on him to cover my back. He and Zen were the first persons to say that to me." Walking towards the fort, she smiles at me, "Know that I got your back Shirayuki. Whatever it is you're worried about."

That really touched me.

"Thanks Miss Kiki." I murmur under my breath.

* * *

The inspection went on smoothly. The medical store house has a few shortage of herbs and medicine. But they should be able to last through the winter. Obi tells me that the firewood store is also stocked and full, following the fiasco from our first visit.

I have fun talking with the soldiers in the medical room. Apparently they wanted to make sure they were in the best of health, and thus lined up as I screened each of them individually. The fort pharmacist gave me an apologetic look earlier, this is what it was about I guess.

Although a few do seem to actually have minor health issues, all in all they were in good health.

"Good work Shirayuki."

Zen sits with me during lunch.

"Ah Zen. How's the inspection."

"A few small problems here and there. Apparently the soil has gotten loose near the training area. I'm headed there later to set up fences."

"Can I come with?"

An opportunity to apologize.

"Sure but why?"

"Just want to. I want to look at the plants growing in the area."

* * *

Long story short. I went with them, and when they were done I asked Zen to speak with me privately. Once all the soldiers have left, I was about to speak when the ground under us broke. Unexpected loose soil under our feet. As we fell, I surely thought that this time it was over. I just pray at least Zen will be fine.

When I awoke, Zen was by my side in a cave on the edge of the cliff we fell. As he had sprained his leg, he couldn't carry me back. The sun was already setting and I did not know the way back. Zen is injured and it would be nights before we could hobble our way back to the fort. I am not strong enough to shoulder his weight.

The decision was made to camp in the cave. With about ten minutes of light left, I gathered whatever wood I could find nearby and started a small and weak fire.

Perhaps it was a bad idea to come out here during the winter.

"Most of the firewood is wet from the snow. I don't think we have enough to last the night."

"Then what should we do Zen?"

"I don't know. But all I know is that we need to keep warm if we want to survive till morning."

Setting himself down beside me, he blows out a fog of wisp from his breath. What should have been a simple inspection of the surrounding area became a desperate survival race against time.

Sitting back to back awkwardly , we stayed silent for a while, observing from our rocky entrance the orange sky turning purple and finally devoid of all colour. All we had for light was a sliver of silver from the new moon, and dim twinkle of stars, and the dying sparks from the campfire.

It was time to break the ice. I opened my mouth and spoke.

"I'm sorry Shirayuki."

Yet again he beat me to it.

"I know I have said this already but I just want to let you know. I love you, I don't want to lose please..."

He was shivering, his face was tight and his jaw clenched. He seemed angry, or at least regretful.

"I'm sorry too Zen."

I said it. I finally said it.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you. But it was just so embarrassing."

"No it was my fault, I lost control and-"

"Zen, that aphrodisiac enhances already existing feelings of lust. It would not have worked if I did not hold such feelings for you. I'm as much to blame as you are, so don't apologize."

I gave him a smile, and place my hands on his.

"I also love you Zen."

With confidence I closed the distance between us and kissed him. It felt like eternity but it was objectively about three seconds. Reconciliation over, now it was mission survival. Our fire had already gone, leaving dim glowing ashes.

"We need to keep warm," he said "but that will be hard."

"Yeah..."

The winter wind blew and extinguished what was left of the glowing ashes, we shivered together in our cave. The snow was falling harder, a small snow storm was growing.

"Do you think there would be a search party?"

"No. Mitsuhide and Kiki would probably wait till morning to search. Or the moment the storm settles."

At the very least the cave took the brunt of the cold wind, but temperatures were steadily dropping. Desperate, I thought up every way to maintain our body temperature.

"You know...Kiki told me a story once."

Zen suddenly quipped up.

"What is it?"

"One time, before she was born, her parents were out and got caught in a storm. They managed to stay warm and waited for the snow storm to die down."

"How did they stay warm?"

"Well that's..."

Suddenly hesitating, he turned a shade pink.

"Anything that can help us should be given consideration Zen."

I probably was shivering and stammering out my words but his gentle voice seemed steady and calm to my ears.

"Well you see, erm...they shared their body heat."

"Isn't that what we're doing now?"

Pointing to the makeshift blanket from his cloak wrapped around both of us, I refuted his proposal.

"No I meant direct body heat. They took off their clothes and...yeah shared body heat."

"..."

"Never mind it's a stupid idea forget it."

I must have looked quite stunned as he quickly took back his words. Certainly his words were shocking, but logically speaking it was the best possible solution. I knew that but still, my face heated up from embarrassment.

But when in need...

"Let's do it." I said as I stood up to undo the buttons of my dress. His hand grabs my arm and yanks me back.

"You don't have to force yourself Shirayuki."

"I am not. If we don't we will freeze. It's a simple rationale."

Continuing to undress myself, I took off my dress and stripped down to my underwear. Zen turned around letting me undress in privacy.

"Come on you too."

"Wha- Wait no stop!"

Literally tearing off his clothes, I snuggled into his chest and wrapped ourselves in our warm clothes and his makeshift coat-blanket.

"..."

"..."

Silence envelops us as he wraps his arms around my waist and I pull myself deeper into his torso. His warmth envelops me and surrounded me in a comfortable and protective layer.

"Shirayuki, I don't want to be overstepping my boundaries."

"Zen. I never told you but I kinda enjoyed...that time..."

I confessed my thoughts on that incident. I did enjoy it. Secretly. I wished it could continue on but...

"..I was just so embarrassed I couldn't face you."

His face looked at me confused.

"So you're not..." Raising my voice, I realised what I was about to say. My face flushed, I softly whisper the rest of my sentence, "you're not overstepping my boundaries. I will tell you when you are. So just...hold me."

"...okay."

* * *

It was still dark, but it was early in the morning. Around 5 in the morning I think. The storm has slowed but had yet to pass, and I rose from my slumber. Zen was behind me, holding me around my waist as we lay on the floor. My fingers were entwined with his, and I unconsciously caress his hand with my thumb.

"..."

I tried not to think about it, but even so I was blushing red. Due to our close position, I could feel something familiar on my back. A soft but firm object. A natural phenomena I am told, probably caused by the cold though the exact reason is as yet unknown. It wasn't my first time touching it, and probably won't be my last, but it was such an embarrassing thing to be aware of.

"Mmmmm five more minutes..."

As I tried to slowly turn around to face him, he stirred from my movements.

"..."

My face was in front of his and my almost bare chest was in direct contact with every inch of his body. Our legs twisted about each other. Slowly I lowered my hand, my face hotter with each passing second. Tracing out his muscular shoulders, down to his back, further down yet. And I slipped past to his front, slowly so as to not wake him, gingerly held his firm member in my palm. Embarrassing as it was, it was the feeling of curiousity that led me to take such drastic and perverted actions. Even so, I just had to try, I may not have the opportunity to study the male body to such an extent for a long time.

Clasping more firmly, the loose cloth the only thing separating us. Rubbing my thumb up and down the side that was facing me, I measured the entire length in my mind.

"If it were to go inside...how deep?"

A murmur passes my lips as I voice out my thoughts. Slipping my right hand between my legs as my left continued about its business, I began measuring myself with my middle finger, as far in as it would go. It began to sting a little and I gave up soon after, instead focussing on the top of my walls. There was an area that was sensitive to touch, a rough surface that seemed to be packed with pleasure. Each stroke of my finger would send sensations through my body.

"Shira-yuki?"

I was careless. I paid to much attention to myself and I neglected to control my pressure on him. As a result, I orgasmed just as he awoke. Unable to control I wrapped my arm around as I pulled myself closer, my leg twisting behind him as I pulled his crotch towards me. I was pulsing, I was pulsating. And I could feel them rubbing against each other with each pulsation. Oh the sensation was just beyond anything.

Zen just stayed stiff throughout as he watched me finish pleasuring myself. I held him in silence for several minutes.

"I'm sorry."

That was all I could say in my compromising position. Refusing to lift my head from his chest to meet his eyes.

"It's...alright...I guess?"

His answer surprising me, I thought he would at least rebuke me. For taking advantage of him when he was sleeping, similar to how he had allowed himself to take advantage of me just a few weeks back. I had been angry and my first thought was that he would be equally as angry at me for being hypocritical.

"Why? Aren't you angry?"

"I'm...a little I guess. But I guess you could say it's tit for tat. So I can't possibly say that I don't deserve this. So..."

He holds me closer and places his hand behind my back.

"I forgive you." He whispers.

"Then let me continue." I say before I knew it, resulting the in Zen pushing me slightly.

"What!"

"Let me ... continue."

"No."

"Why?"

"Becomes if you do, I don't think I'll be able to hold myself back. I don't want to do something we'd regret."

"If that happens...then so be it."

I close my eyes and close in, pressing our lips together, I roll above him as I pushed my tongue in. He offered little resistance, and soon began to reciprocate my actions. I opened my mouth as he slipped his in, his hands placed on my hips and mine in his soft hair.

His hands exploring my sides, earning a Google from me, before moving to the front side of my body. Mimicking his actions, I too slide my hands down. Wordlessly, I signalled him with my hands, rubbing my hands over his bare chest. Slipping past the cloth on my torso, he cups my breasts in his warm palms. And I could feel his hands softly, slowly explore every inch of it.

Using my thumb to circle his nipples, he mimics and does the same to mine. Moaning into our kiss, our warm breaths creating clouds in the cold air as we again close all distance between us. This time he takes the initiative, moving his hands onto my back and slowly tracing my spine downwards, sending shivers rippling through me as he pressed on the small of my back.

Arcing my neck, I broke the kiss to moan, gasping as his lips explored my neck. Grazing my collar bone with his lips, his hand slide further down yet, resting itself on my butt. He pulls me up as his lips go further down yet, just above the thin cloth covering. He pulls down my cover, showing bare my breasts for him to see. My cheeks red and flushed, I gesture for him to control just by placing my hands behind his head, pulling him closer, inviting him to help himself to me.

First he kisses above my soft chest, and slowly grazing down, his breath tickling my skin, leaving only warmth like a soft touch from his hand. He kisses me between my breasts, softly, his cheeks brushing against the side. His hands giving a firm squeeze before going down further, down to my thighs.

I whimper as he rubs his right hand around my circumference, caressing the inner thighs softly, as he finally took my entire breast into his mouth. Sucking slightly on my left and erect nipple, I could feel his tongue brushing against it repeatedly as I painted heavily, mist clouding my face. He stops moving and he lets go of my breast.

"Zeeeen"

Begging him, he grasps my left breast and sucks on my right. His hand begin work as he slides beneath my flimsy and thin underwear to play with the sorroundings to my entrance. Finally he slides a finger tight between my flaps, rubbing all the way down to my button at the top. I could not be it in anymore as I gasped and moaned loudly. His nibbles on my nipples and rubs circularly around with his rough and warm tongue, ecstasy reigning through my soul as I revelled in new found pleasure.

"Slightly...dee-ahhh-deeper. Yes there. Harder ye-ahhh!"

Directing his finger which has slid in, I tried my best to coherently convey my desires as he stimulated all my sensetive parts with his hands and mouth. My toes curling as I twist them about, rubbing his legs with mine. I clenched my crotch together in response to his pleasuring hands, but they only served to elevate the sensation.

"Shirayuki," he spoke with a breast full in his mouth, "you're the most beautiful person I've ever known. I love you. All of you."

I climaxed. My body caved, slumping down as I entered and arching my back as I began to release the tension in my body. I was spent, but I had yet to finish. Sliding down, I yanked down his trouser and took on his hard member.

"Shira-!?"

"Shhhh," I shushed him as I slowly rubbed up and down his full length with my hand, "It's my turn."

Rubbing continuously for several more seconds before kissing the tip of it. Sliding my lips down the back as I missed every inch of him as he did to me, I stuck my tongue out and gave a hesitant and cautious lick. It twitched again and again and soon I picked up my pace. Sliding my tongue over the entire length all the way up to his tip, I opened my mouth and took him fully into my mouth. I became aware of every twitch as I gently sucked up and down his full length. Pressing my tongue onto the surface of him, he groaned as I continued bobbing my head up and down, slowly picking up speed.

"I'm-coming!"

Grabbing the sides of my head, he forcefully slams me down as his entire length slides smoothly into my throat, in no time at all he lifts my head up and slams it down again and again repeatedly, numerous times, his stiff penis throbbing vigorously in my mouth as I felt him release everything he got inside. I could feel it spray onto the back of my throat when he slams my head down fully, spraying over my throat canal as I slide up his rod, and I can feel it spray onto my tongue, the roof of my mouth, everywhere with every vigorous pulsation of his hard member. I was surprised, so much so the gag reflex that should normally be there when something is shoved into your throat, wasn't there at all. What resulted was me desperately trying to swallow every drop he shot into my mouth as he violently bobbed my head back and forth his rod.

I could still feel it throbbing, slower now, in my entire mouth down to my throat. My entire mouth was covered in his cum as I slowly slid his twitching member out. Coughing a little, I drop some over my belly as I swallow whatever remained, a sticky like substance flowing down my mouth down to my chin. With a finger, I push it back into my mouth as I examined the taste, and texture of his jizz. It was sweet and salty, had a funny sort of smell and taste but not at all unpleasant. The texture was form, like a very viscous fluid as I rolled I around in my mouth to find the best way to describe ot. In the end I could only describe it as having tasted and felt like semen.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, for forcing my head to move in such a vigorous way.

"It's fine," I whisper, face flushed "I kinda liked it."

He sits up and kissed me, and though my face and body were all soiled with fluids he still kissed me. A flame lighted between us. Pushing me down, he rubs my breasts as he thrusts his hips over my crotch, his penis sliding over my pussy right in the middle, stimulating my clitoris and my wet and slippery erect penis covered in saliva and cum sliding and smearing my crotch as he continues thrusting and thrusting. I came three times, screaming my ecstasy laden voice deep into our kiss, i was so sure that was I not kissing him the whole time, my voice could be heard back at the fort.

He sprays continuously all over my body, my waist my belly button and my face, once it caught on my clitoral hood and it sprayed over my sensitive button as I climaxed. He climbs over my body and grabs fistfuls of my breasts, pressing them over his member as he thrusts. He sprays all over my face and neck and hair as I try to catch whatever I can with my mouth.

We continuously change positions (with occasional difficulty due to his sprained ankle) whispering profanities at each other, cursing vulgarities about each others body. He refers to my pussy or cunt, my lustful breasts, about how it can't fully satisfy him, how I'm such a fucking whore, a disgraceful slut. And I call his royal balls a shrunken disappointment and wrinkled from disuse, all with a smile on our faces as we climax in each others arms.

Once we were orally pleasuring each other and the next I'm mounting him and rubbing our juices together. We had truly lost all form of self control, and were behaving like primal and feral animals in the thralls of heat and passion. Whenever and wherever, he would shoot his seed and cover my body with his cum. On my toes as I jerked him with my feet, between my thighs as I finish him by squeezing it through my pressed thighs, on my back as he slides it over my butt while he plays with my wobbling breasts as I kneel on the ground like a dog. One of my favourites was when he rubs his entire shaft all over my cum covered face. Smearing every drop of his fluids onto my face and thrusting it into my throat as he released.

Sometimes I would even spread open my legs and pull open my walls as I let him jerk himself and spray load after load into my cunt. I loved feeling the warm sticky fluid shoot all around my walls and I brought myself to climax as I swirled the cum all around inside my dirty whore cunt with my jizz covered walls. Feeling the tickle as it slowly leaks and trickles out and slide down my anus. I could feel my cervix drinking up every last drop of his seed, as he shoots straight inside, with every one of my climax, sucking everything it could into my womb.

When we had finally worn ourselves on, the sun was rising. I spread my walls one last time as I shoved his dick gleefully down my throat as i let whatever remained leak out as he inspected deep into my canal whilst he covers my throat canal in more layers of his cum. The though that he was looking as his seed was being mixed around deep inside a my body was enough to send me into a small climax and I reveled fevereshly in the thought that he was watching my lustful womb greedily filled up whatever remained of his seed.

I must clarify though, we did not have sexual intercourse, though we had committed several sexual and illicit acts. Strangely enough, in all that chaos we had the frame of mind not to push his dick into my pussy, though since Zen had gone and sprayed himself countless number of times already, deep inside of me, it seemed kind off pointless.

Both of us, thoroughly wet with bodily fluids and still spreading and rubbing it all over each others bodies, Zen fingering me as I cup his balls and massaged them. Our first true act of carnal desire had been completed and our love pretty much consummated. The problem now, was the search party surely coming for us. With little time to spare, we cleaned ourselves with leaves or branches and sometimes even the cold snow, continuously flirting and poking at each others naked bodies as we wiped away the grime sweat and love juices. Naturally as his leg was still sprained, I helped him and hugged him and touched him as often as I could. I even cleaned his member, utilising my mouth and he lets me without question this time.

As we finally managed to get dressed, secretly wearing our soiled and dirty bodies with layers of equally soiled and dirty clothing, gallops on the earth could be heard. The search party has arrived.

Mitsuhide understandably jumped onto his master in a tight embrace, unaware of everything. It was fortunate that the air being cold meant that it was difficult to breathe and smell the strong scent of sweat and semenal fluid. It was also fortunate that snow is white as I was still leaking seed as I walked. My underwear had been torn to shreds and turned into a towel, and safely discarded. I could feel it run all the way down both legs, the juices from my still wet pussy and the fluids Zen sprayed inside me. The snow sleet safely covered it all and left everyone, save us two alone, none the wiser.

* * *

Several days have passed and the group has finally returned, a couple could be seen dodging through the maze like halls of the castle late into the night. The beautiful apple red haired pharmacist and the platinum blonde second Prince silently dance across the halls with silent giggles slapped across their faces whilst patrolling guards remain clueless at their ridiculous antics.

Observing them from far away on the rooftop is a dark shadow. Setting down his looking glass, he voices his observation.

"Seems like mistress and master worked it out huh?"

"Told you they would eventually."

The first royal aide of Prince Zen, Mitsuhide Lowen said with a voice heavily tinged with pride.

"Creepy..."

Aghast at how his partner Kiki treats him, he complains unabashedly to her face while she smirks playfully.

"Oh boy not these two too..."

The shadow, the messenger to his Highness Prince Zen, Obi sighs. One giddy couple was enough trouble for a lifetime, now his partners are becoming giddy couples too. Staring out, his heart feels heavy. But even so...

"Haha!"

...He has never felt so at home before.


End file.
